Marvel vs DC
by Vokun's Army
Summary: Read about battles between famous heroes and villains of the Marvel and DC universes. You can comment and tell me what kind of battles you want. These are one-on-one battles featuring the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Justice League, Teen Titans, and many more.
1. Author's Note

I had this idea when playing Injustice. Battles between Marvel and DC. One-on-one matches to see who is superior. Each chapter is a different battle. The first battle is between Hawkeye and Green Arrow. I really want to know what battles you want. You can tell me who you want to fight, where they should fight, and possibly why they are fighting. Just make sure it's somewhat fair. I don't want Superman vs. Antman. Comment and tell me your ideas.


	2. Hawkeye vs Green Arrow

**Bullseye!**

It was the dead of night. In the dense jungles of South America, Agent Barton walked for hours towards an ancient Myan temple. He wore his sleek black suit and sunglasses. His bow and quiver rested motionless on his back. Eventually, the temple came into view.

"Director Fury, I'm at the coordinates of the 084," he spoke while holding his finger to his ear.

"Excellent, our scanners are picking up aneither being nearby. Incapacitate the being and we shall send a team to extract the 084," he ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Soon enough, he was right outside of the temple. A few seconds later, he heard a small noise. He looked at the entire environment around him. He stared at the temple for several moments. It was very large and was covered by a lot of vegitation. He removed his sunglasses. He stared at a single bush on a loose stone that was barely staying on. He saw a very small object erupt out of the bush at an incredible speed.

Quickly, he drew his bow and shot an arrow that barely missed the object as an electromagnetic pulse rippled out of the arrow before being shot straight into the bush. Agent Barton leaned to the side and let the object pass him and shoot into the ground. It was a green arrow, with an explosive arrowhead. He looked back towards the bush on the temple.

A man in a green suit and hood stood there while holding the launched arrow in his right hand. He too had a bow and quiver with him.

"I was kinda' expecting you to lean more towards the ground and less towards the right!" the green-hooded man shouted.

"And who are you?" shouted Agent Barton.

"You can call me Green Arrow," he stated.

"I see, if you can just move along, I need to get inside."

"Really? You're gonna' have to go through me first!"

"I was hoping you would say that!"

Both of them drew their next arrow and stood their ground. Green Arrow released first. Agent Bart dodged it easily and released his, mounted with an explosive head. Green Arrow rolled out of the way and was shot away from the temple by the impact of the explosion. He had to react fast!

He shot an arrow at a tree in front of him and a rope was released out of the end. He swung down and rolled onto the ground before releasing a barrage of arrows one at one towards the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He blocked them all, one by one, using his bow. Green Arrow released several arrows, with one of them containing nitrogen.

He blocked it with his bow and it froze in his hand as one arrow shot him in the shoulder. The barage ended but Green Arrow drew his bow and held it steadily towards him.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name," Green Arrow said, still aimed towards him.

"Call me Hawkeye," he said before grabbing the arrow that hit him and shattering the ice surrounding his hand.

Green Arrow released and it shot towards Hawkeye as it emitted a high-pitched noise that distracted him. He cut it in half, stopping the noise, and shot an arrow that clearly missed him. However, small pieces of shrapnel shot out of the arrow and hit Green Arrow in his left arm. He quickly grasped it before Hawkeye launched three more arrows at him.

He slowly dodged all three of them and shot another arrow. Both stopped for a brief moment and circled each other. One was trying to guess the moves of the other. Simultaneously, they drew and shot explosive arrows that clashed into each other. The explosion pushed them back even further.

They shot at each other again and both missed. Both of them drew three arrows and released them at the same time. Hawkeye's arrows contained blinding water water vapor and Green Arrow's contained static electricity. All six of them collided and created a large electrical shock that spread to both of them. They rested on their knees and stared at each other.

Seconds later, they both reached for an arrow from their quivers. They were empty.

"You're quite the marksman," Green Arrow said the agent Whiling panting.

"Likewise," he replied in the same manner.

Agent Barton slowly breathed in before throwing down his bow and un sheathing his dagger. Green Arrow took his dagger out of the scabbard attached to the handle of his bow. Both stood there, ready to strike the other. Green Arrow ran towards him ready to swing his dagger. Agent Barton grabbed his arm and twisted it forcing him to drop his dagger.

He dug the dagger into his shoulder, weakening him. Hawkeye backed up slowly as Green Arrow laid on the ground.

"If you pull out the dagger, its poison will kill you," he said breathing heavily, "Director Fury, threat neutralized."

"Excellent work, we are sending a team to pick him up now."

"Sir?"

"He's the 084 Agent Barton. We need to take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters." he explained.


End file.
